Walking sticks commonly comprises a simple shaft having a handle at the upper end. The height of the handle from the ground is generally set at a comfortable level for walking. When the user of the walking stick sits down, the walking stick can be used to assist with returning to a standing position. However, from the sitting position the user will generally need to pull themselves up using the walking stick due to the height of the handle relative to their body.